Gifting The Goddess To This Wonderful World!
by Rodranime
Summary: This is the story on how Aqua and Eris became the Goddess on the KonoSuba world! From where did Aqua came from? How did Eris met Aqua? What is the past behind those goddess? Why ended Aqua as Eris's superior and not the other way round? Is told from Kazuma POV and Eris POV. Hoping to be done in 5 chapters! Warning: It has spoilers from the Light Novels.
1. Chapter 1 The Myth

**Part 1. The Holiday**

"Kazuma, Kazuma! I told you that this would be beautiful! I told you, you will regret for not coming, is amazing isn't?

I didn't want to come. I wanted to stay in bed until mid-day and do my best at doing nothing. But the guild is holding today a great holiday celebration for what they call "Romance and Friendship day".

Yes, the japanese people coming to this world couldn't keep it in their pants and decided to just make their own Valentine's Day here.  
Every year the guild holds a somewhat party, where they give heart-shaped cakes to every party that attends, they do contests,  
play "live" music until the end of the night and obviously lots of alcohol.

Since the event was announced, I decided by my own I wouldn't go to an event that reminds me the whole failure I was on earth in every Valentine's day. However,the useless goddess, the masochist and explosion lunatic wanted to go in order to have a relax time. While I know that Aqua was here for the alcohol and contests, Darkness was because the noble people couldn't miss such traditions and Megumin wanted to end the party with a stealing spotlight Explosion. The 3 of them managed to bring me here.

"Kazuma didn't you hear me? Don't you think is amazing?"

Aqua was being a pain in the ass as always.

"You know what would have been amazing? That you would have bring your own money today"

"I didn't because the guild is gifting today 3 beers for the ocassion".

"What makes you think it will be enough 3 beers for you?"

"You calling me an alcoholic you shitty-NEET?"  
As Aqua and I were trading insults, Megumin remarked:

"Can't both of you calm down not even in a holiday party? I mean, Kazuma didn't your country also celebrated a day for your loved and closest ones? You told me not so long ago about a tradition called Valentino's day wasn't? and chocolate change or something?"

"You think a NEET like Kazuma would ever have friends or even a girlfriend? He was lucky his parents didn't kick him out his house when he was younger!

Ok, now Aqua is playing in the most dangerous field of all: The one where she tells the truth.

"I think it was called Valentine's day Megumin. He told me something about it too, let's just enjoy ourselves today shall we?"

Darkness said as she placed the drinks in our table. When Megumin was about to scream at Darkness for not bringing her a beer under the eternal excuse that she was underage for it, Luna the guild lady stood up in a wood plataform that was set up in the center of the guild and said; with what it looked like a magical item for the voice:

"Today, we are happy for reuniting once again for the Romance and Friendship day here in Axel!. Please remember every person has the right for free 3 beers for today! Once you reach your forth one, you will have to pay for it, for the price of 3 beers! So please enjoy yourselfs as we prepare for the recital contest!"

Hold up. That doesn't make any sense, why the forth beer would have the price of 3 beers? By that logic, once you want a forth one you are basically paying for the 3 that you already drank, meaning you will only get one free beer.

Also, they know that in this guild each person easily drinks 5 or 6 beers by night, and if it's Aqua then we're talking about 8 or 9 beers. This is a fraud, who came with that idea?

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA I told you guild lady that desperately wants to marry because she is getting old, that moi Vanir, would have come with greatest idea of business for this place!, remember the deal 40% for moi and the useless lich seller and 60% for you!"

Hearing those words, now I understood. After all, everyone in town was invited.

I checked around and saw that Wiz was in a stand selling magical items, that according to her, it would help you in your search for love and friends. There's a high chance that Vanir was supposed to be with her, but probably he saw the greatest opportunity in his search for his real love, money.

"Assistant-kun! May I take a sit with you and Darkness-san while we wait for the recital contest?"

Chris, I mean Eris, decided to come too. I guess the heaven also likes to celebrate these things. Or maybe Eris is to fond with the concept of love and friendship.

"Yes, why not?. So Darkness where did Aqua and Megumin go? they were here 5 seconds ago"

"I think they went to suscribe for the recital contest, Luna announced that the winner could choose between having a whole month of free breakfeast or a whole month of free beer. Aqua wants the beer, and Megumin wants the breakfast"

There's no way that Megumin wants the breakfast, she does not want to lose to Aqua. After all the winner takes the spotlight, Megumin can't let this opportunity slip of her hands.

"Darkness, did you suscribe in something too?"

Said Eris with a warm smile, but well if I see an open chance I will take it.

"I don't know Big Boss, there's no "Hit hard as you can" contest or "Strip me with your teeth while I beg you to stop" category, so I don't see Darkness competing today"

"As expected of Trashzuma, he is humiliating furiously me in front of my friends. This man has no limits hggn"

"I will ignore what just happened and I will ask again. Darkness did you suscribe in something too?"

Damn, this goddess is just to pure for this world. Aqua would have probably come with more pervert categories.

"In fact I did Chris!. I will compete for arm wrestling and the fastest drinker!"

"Darkness, you're literally a living tank. You're the strongest being in Axel physically speaking, you're the only person who can take Megumin's explosion directly without any serious scratch and you can stop a goddamn Golem full punch with your bare hands. You could break easily anyone's arm in the arm wrestling contest and you need galons of beer to get drunk, for you drinking fast a beer is like drinking a glass of water You're almost cheating by only being you"

I'm serious, this pervert girl is the most durable and probably strongest adventurer in the world. She took Vanir's death ray directly and survived becoming the second person who survived, with other than the lich and incredible Wiz being the first one. She once hugged Aqua so hard, that even after she casted Healing on her own back, Aqua couldn't sit straight for a whole week. There's a reason why Aqua only can drink here if she's with Darkness. She's the only person who is still sober after drinking the same amount of beer that Aqua drinks, so she could easily takes her home.

"Yes, Kazuma!. But do you imagine all the reactions and stares of the people if I lose at the final moment? Do you imagine the humiliation? They would probably say "What a loser, all that strength so she could lose ridiciously?" I get nervous with only thinking all the things they could throw me. hgggggn"

However, her fetishes always ruins the best of her. And I know Eris is thinking exactly the same because her expression in her face say the same as me right now: What waste of boobs. I mean: what a disappointment.

"We're about to start the recital contest! Everyone grab your seats!"

Well, let's see this contest then.

"Please welcome our first contestant! Megumin!"

Well, time to go home then.

**Part 2. The Poem**

Darkness and Eris made me stay to hear Megumin... by Darkness almost breaking my arms, while Eris whispered something like "I could easily downgrade your luck stat if I wanted too, so better stay and pay attention to your friend".

I have a bad feeling about this, but between losing my arms and my luck stat, I will rather wait to see the ending of this situation.

"I write this poem last week after I casted my daily explosion session in the forest"

No you didn't.

"It comes from the deepest part of my heart"

No it is not.

"So here it goes... Welcoming this holy night, darkest as deepest nightmare of a child. I will climb right into tallest part of your heart going wild."

Ok, this is unexpected. All the people in the guild are quiet, staring with quiet eyes every word Megumin is saying. It does not sound so bad what she's saying.

"I'm lost in your gaze, please let me be in your way"

The whole atmosphere is quiet, Megumin's words are making every adventurer to feel love, they actually thinking in their special someone by only hearing Megumin.

"Everytime I move away from you, I'm closest to hell. Because you're making me feel in heaven, even if..."

"MEGUMIN STOP! YOU ARE CASTING THE SPELL OF DOUBLE EXPLOSION. SOMEONE PLEASE STOP HER OF SAYING THE WHOLE POEM, EVERYONE TAKE COVER!"

Wiz's warnings could be heard in the whole guild.

Darkness managed to stop Megumin by making the most incredible yet olympic jump I have ever seen. She went from our table, right to where Megumin was. Megumin took a straight tackle from the strongest tank in the world. Aqua took her time to heal both of them. After everyone calmed down, the contest continued. Yunyun, Dust, even one of the Succubus girls said their poems. Right now, I'm living my typical day of this broken world:

Megumin tried to steal the spotlight by (almost) casting an unnecesary explosion: Check.

Darkness's fetishes somehow make an appearance: Check

Aqua puts me in trouble or gets in my nerves: Uncheck.

Well it's only missing the last one. I hope I could...

"And now our last contestant, Aqua!"

Oh shit I forgot.

"This poem is dedicated to all the people who have a loved one, to all who dedicated their hearts to only one person and even swore to put their lifes on the line for the person they love"

Please don't say more, please don't say more. It's perfect that introduction. Please shut up.

"And obviously this is not intended for the shitty-NEETS who are so ugly and lonely that could only dream about having a 2D girl"

Ok fuck you too Aqua, fuck you too.

"Assistant-kun are you alright?"

I think my annoyed expression was so obvious that Eris noticed. Darkness and Megumin stared me with a troubled expression from the other side of the table. Yes I do feel the shitty NEET was for me, what's wrong with a wanting a 2D waifu?

"You know Kazuma, I do know the reason behind for the poem Aqua is about say."

Something just caught me of guard, Eris-sama didn't call me Assistant-Kun neither Kazuma-san. More than that, her eyes went lost in Aqua, and looked sad. This is not a normal day after all.

"What did just say Big Boss?"

"Nothing, Assistant-Kun, we better stay quiet and pay attention"

She went back into herself, there's something behind this. Why she would look so nostalgic when Aqua said "dedicated their hearts to only one person and even swore to put their lifes on the line for the person they love". She knows something? Knowing Aqua, that wasn't an indirect hint from her to someone, since that girl is the furthest from the concept of love. It was probably for a couple she knew. And probably someone Eris knew too, but why the sad and nostalgic tone?

"This poem is called Bit by Bit"

I have heard that name somewhere.

"Bit by bit, you're charming my heart. You're a piece of hope in this world, surely, everyone wants to attain eternity. Even though I pretend I don't care all, I'm in love with you. Let's fly away from this endless darkness holding my hand"

The whole guild went silence, the most beautiful words had just come from Aqua's mouth. Megumin, Darkness and Eris seemed lost in Aqua's voice. Still there's something familiar in those words...

"I like you whether you look angry or when you are tired, but I wonder if it's okay living such a scattered life?. With such an smooth kiss you make me feel I'm in the seaside blue. But even so, are you so lost in her?"

The adventures that had couples were holding together, feeling the moment. The atmosphere was under the spell of Aqua's poem. But I swear those words aren't new to me.

"There was a last thing I wanted to ask you, but our moment was interrupted by the loud dancing horses outside the street"

I could see Wiz in the other side of the guild tearing up after that verse, Darkness was trying to hold it together but for the looks of it was inevitable for her to start crying. Megumin was looking down, fists on her lap, hat blocking her face, but the tears could be seen running from her cheeks. How was Aqua able to put a whole guild of adventures under such mood? Everyone in this place is receiving a call from the heart. How can the words "loud dancing horses outside the street" being so powerful? I'm starting to feel sad with the thought of trying to say I love you to someone, but you can't because there are horses who interrupt you.

Wait a minute... how can dancing horses be loud in the street? Wouldn't be more logical to be... cars outside the street?

"Bit by bit, you're charming my heart. And though it's strange even to me, I want to call you right away and tell you there's something there"

Now I know why is familiar. Aqua didn't write that poem. Those are the lyrics from a romantic classic song that was really famous in Japan during the 90's. I wasn't alive back then, but it's classic used in a lot of karaokes. The song is "Bit by Bit you're charming my heart" bettter known as "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku". Of course someone lazy as Aqua would prefer to change some words that could fit this world, instead of writting a whole poem by herself. But it was too late, everyone fell for it, and no one would believe me if I tell them that poem is not even from this world.

"Even though I pretend I don't feel nothing at all. In the end I have only eyes for you. Let's fly toward the sea holding your hand... Thanks!"

It was too late indeed, Darkness couldn't hold it, Megumin went out running to the bathroom. Wiz was cleaning her tears with Vanir's cape. However Eris, still seemed lost in the atmosphere. She looked me with an honest expression and told me:

"Don't worry Kazuma, I know she didn't write that. Aqua's skill has always been about giving the most beautiful shape something could have. Even if she didn't create it, she could easily make changes and turn that something into art".

Again just Kazuma, but did she just told me something about Aqua I didn't know? How does Eris knows this? I thought that Aqua's work in heaven was only resurrecting people? Was Aqua also an artist or a restaurist in heaven? I mean the girl always had skills for painting, building, crafting, sculpture. What even I'm saying? The girl is a talented artist with a terrible judgement for making decisions.

"Kazuma Kazuma!, I have a free month of beer!. However, I have to pay for the time the beer will be stocked here. Could you borrow me some money?"

Aqua puts me in trouble or gets in my nerves: Check. Now my day is complete.

**Part 3. The Myth**

After paying a ridiculous amount of money for saving the free beer in the guild, the second contest was about to start.  
According to Luna, this was a team painting contest under 3 hours. The rules were that some person of the team paints a portrait of the other members. Once the painting is done, they had to take the paint to a workshop at the center of the city and build a frame for it. Once the frame is done, they have to bring back the paint and hang it over the guild. The winner is team is the one who made the most beautiful paint with the most fitting frame for it. This was under the concept that once you "love" everything fits perfectly. The winner gets 2 months of free dinner in the guild.

Aqua, Darkness, Megumin and Wiz joined forces for this time. I was left out because I already learned the forging and smithing skill, so according to Luna I could be easily cheating once we would reach the frame building part. Wiz took my place.

I was in the table with Eris once the contest started. However Darkness took a sit with us because Aqua told her to wait while she was painting the background. Megumin and Wiz decided to wait closer just in case Aqua comes with an stupid idea for the background.

"Aqua proposed me to paint me naked, so the judges could easily choose our work as the winner since they all were old and single men. Just what that girl has a in mind to think a Dustiness member would accept such a bulgar proposal? Imagine all the dirty rumours they could..."

"We get it Darkness, once Aqua proposed you that, Wiz and Megumin send you here to wait because they know you eventually would say yes, they are trying to convince her to do other take for the portrait while she paints the background"

Darkness's blush was the only indicator that I needed to realize I was right.

"Assistant-kun, please stop mocking these girl's feelings."

I hate being lectured by a real goddess.

"Kazuma, are you paying attention to what Aqua is doing? Look."

Darkness's face went from red to amazement. Yes I haven't put attention to it, but while she talks with Megumin and Wiz, the girl is painting the background using a diagonal pattern? That's way harder and complicated that any normal technique. I'm starting to see the other teams and they are doing the typical horizontal lines for the background. Why is Aqua doing complete the oppositive of what it is easy? More than that, why it looks so goddamn cool what she's doing?.

Also is Aqua using her left hand? Damn it she is, she's left handed and I haven't never pay attention to it.

"I have only heard of one person capable of doing what Aqua is pulling right now. There's a myth among the royalty that centuries ago, existed the most talented artist in Belzerg who painted all the royalty portraits that are hanging in the Castle of the Capital. Kazuma you did see those paintings when you were with Iris right?"

Darkness words caught me off of guard, because in fact I do remember seeing some really old but cool paintings of the oldest kings and queens in Iris's place.

"Yes, but since my only knowledge is for manga and hentai I can't really tell why these paintings were special"

"Manga and Hentai? From where you got those words?. Anyway according to the myth, the artist who painted most of those, was a young and talented girl known for her brown eyes and black hair. She was catalogued as the greatest artist in Belzerg due to her incredible hability in a lot of the forms of art. She could dance, paint, craft, play instruments, anything you can imagine she was the best for it. Her talents were so known, that she was even famous between the royals so they called her to paint the annual portrait of the royal family. According to the old ones who claimed to know her, she was left-handed and always used the diagonal pattern for her paintings, the same one Aqua is using right now.  
One day, the Acients Gods asked her to paint the Heaven Palace. However, she just dissapeared after that event. Some people say she went to live to the mountains looking lonely places to paint, some say she stayed in heaven painting the skies and whenever is raining in the forest, it means the artists washing her brushes. But no one knows exactly what happened to her. Her name was Crystal and is the greatest artist that has ever lived in Belzerg"

That's such a mysterious and wonderful life. This world was fueled with adventurers, but sometimes we forget that like any place there are also artists who live by the chazing their dreams. Asking to paint this called Heaven Palace, it has to be the equivalent when the Church asked Miguel Angelo to paint the Sistine Chapel in Italy. The biggest dream and honor it had to be.

But does Aqua had to do with this? No one here believes that Aqua is a goddess, so they just think she's just a crazy priest with talent for art.

But knowing she's in fact a person that descended from heaven and she just fits perfectly the description Darkness just gave me. However, it can't be her. Her name was Crystal, not Aqua. And Aqua is blue haired with blue eyes. But there always has been despictions in art that associate crystals with water. There's no way that Aqua is related to that myth... right?

"Darkness stop chatting with that thieft and that NEET and come here quickly! Wiz declined to be painted naked and Megumin said it's illegal trying to paint her naked! So I just have to paint all of you normally, please come we're running out of time!"

Yeah, there's no way Aqua is related to the myth of Crystal.

As Darkness was running to where Aqua was, Eris whispered me with a lost look.

"Kazuma that's not the full story of that myth. And is not a myth, it was real"

I better stay quiet, she called me Kazuma again and I think she's about to give me one piece of this misterious artist.

"Crystal did exist and she was asked to paint the Heaven Palace. However she did not stayed in heaven after it. She went to the mountains to live with her family. She was married with the medic of the town who also happened to be a skilled wizard. He is the one who invented the "Healing Spell" that is pretty common between Archpriests. They met in a river when Crystal was looking materials for her works and he was studying the healing propierties of the water. His name was Axel"

So she was married with an skilled wizard? What a clich .

Wait... was his name Axel? That's the name of this...

"They wanted to be parents, but they couldn't. So Crystal prayed everyday to the Ancients Gods that they could grant her most dying wish. The Ancient Gods answered her prayers, but with only one condition. She would have to paint the Heaven Palace in order for them to grant her wish. As they thought it would be impossible for someone to paint the Heaven Palace completely, Crystal did it easily. Crystal was able to have kids now, she and Axel became parents of a little girl. And decided to live in the mountains to raise their child among the nature"

This is getting interesting but Eris's voice-tone tell me otherwise.

"Everything has a price. Crystal was a mere mortal who stayed in heaven too much while doing her part of the deal, there's a prevency rule when a mortal stays to long in heaven and returns, it would be cursed so it can't tell anyone in earth what it saw in heaven. She was cursed with dying spell that would kill her in 5 years. But she didn't care, because she finally will be a mother. And finally will have a happy family so she would will die in peace."

Ok that's too extreme even for this world. But I guess the gods have the right to take care of they have up there.

"Axel knowing this, spend half of his time with his family and half of his time trying to break the curse. He didn't want to lose her beloved Crystal. He did the impossible, he invented an spell that challenged the gods. He was able to transfer Crystal's dying curse to himself and gave her more years to live so she could raise their daughter properly. He passed away 5 years later and he was burried next to the river where he met Crystal. The Ancient Gods acknowledge him as the greatest wizard and medic that has ever lived. In his honour the gods named this town Axel. But for Crystal it meant nothing, she lost her husband and wanted to go too, but her daughter gave her all the strength she needed to move on. She taught her everything she knew about the art and life in the next years, so her daughter became also one of the most talented artists in Belzerg. When her daughter was 16, Crystal died due a health condition related to her heart. However, she left happily, knowing that her daughter was ready for this world. In heaven, Axel was waiting for her. They reunited again and the Ancient Gods gave them the opportunity to reincarnate again in Belzerg, but they decided to stay in peace in heaven and decided to stay far from the gods. So now, they are together in eternity somewhere else, taking care of her daughter from up there."

That's like sad and beautiful at the same time, the real meaning of loving someone until eternity.

But I was in the obligation to ask this.

"Eris-sama and what happened to her daughter?"

"Next to the river they met, it's written in a stone the words they both said when finally had their daughter in their hands. It says "Next to me is the place where I met the most precious thing I've ever found, and right now we're holding the most incredible treasure we dreamed to have. We both know she's beautiful, he says is because she has my smile and I say is because she has his hair and eyes...""

The baby had Axel's hair and eyes? That means her daughter didn't look like her mother when she grew up. But her mother taught her all...

Oh shit...

"The only thing we both agree is that she looks pure as the river".

Please no.

My heart is breaking into pieces. I know exactly what it comes next, please no.

"Her name will be the one who remembers us the beautiful thing in this world that brought us together"

No...

"Her name... will be Aqua."

Oh my God...


	2. Chapter 2 The First Day

**Part 1. The incredible truth**

I just can't believe what I heard. My head is going circles. Aqua is the daughter of the legendary artist who painted the Heaven Palace? She's the daughter of who painted where the gods live. All the invaluables paintings that are hanging in Iris Castle, were made by Aqua's mother? This place, this town is named after her father, a legendary wizard.

This lazy girl, this hard headed goddess, this short-tempered god, has legendary blood running through her veins. Imagine being the daughter of the only wizard that figured out how move a god's curse? There's too many questions.

But.. it makes sense. I always thought that Aqua's skills for art were out of logic, until today. Anything that she does, was taught by her mother, the most incredible artist who had lived in Belzerg taught her every technique, every trick, every little secret she knew. She passed the torch to her daughter in order to gift this world... the beauty of art.

And her father probably gave her... No. Her father died when he transfered the curse to himself, and he died 5 years later. Meaning that Aqua was only 5 when he died, she grew up without him. But she probably remembers him because...

_"This poem is dedicated to all the people who have a loved one, to all who dedicated their hearts to only one person and even swore to put their lifes on the line for the person they love"_

Her father put his life on the line for her beloved Crystal and Aqua. When she was 16, her mother died leaving Aqua alone. According to her mother she was ready for this world. I feel an empty feeling by only imagining what Aqua went trought by losing her mother, but I guess turned alright since Axel and Crystal encountered again in heaven and well technically Aqua became a goddess so she was ready enough to reach the heaven and taking the name of a God.

Wait.

In all this what Eris just told me, she never mentioned Aqua's process to became a goddess. This was the reason why Aqua is such an skilled artist, not on why she took the job. According to Darkness, the myth, I mean the story, is about an artist who lived centuries ago. Meaning that was a loooooong time ago and Aqua even gets mad because I call her a grandmother. Herself said to me that in heaven time goes different, but she's obviously more than 16. She looks 16, but is several years older.

Aqua and Eris had to do something that turned them into the most followed goddess of this world. And it had to be after Aqua's mother passed away and it had to be centuries ago.

How does a 16 years abandoned artist became a goddess in a matter of time? Didn't also she lived in the mountains during those times? What the hell happened?

Ok, I will have to ask this to the only person who knows and is sitting right next to me.

"Say Big Boss, how do you know that was the story of Aqua's parents?"

"I've met Aqua before all this, before we were asked to take care over Japan. She told me the story right in a crucial I can't tell you no more. We're reaching things a mere mortal shouldn't know"

"Steal is such an easy spell to use you know?"

What I'm doing? I'm threating Eris?

"Ja! you just want to know how we became the goddess of this place right? I will tell you, after all we have 3 hours before they came back. I will tell you because probably you will realize more of Aqua and it will help you to understand her a lot more. You care for her after all"

Well she has stayed with me since I came here, I can't say I haven't feel an attachment to her.

Hold up...

"Did you just say 'we became a goddess'?

"Yes, Aqua and I became the goddess of this place at the same time. You see, you have defeated Demon Generals in the past, because your job as an adventurer allows you to it. It may have a lot of power differences with said foes, but as adventurer, mage, crusader and even as a thieft you can stand your ground against dangerous threats. But do you imagine a merchant going against the likes of a Dragon or an Slime?"

Yes it does not make any sense that if you are not prepared to fight, the last thing you would do will be putting yourself against forces that could easily kill you.

"Tell me what could happen if you put two young artists against a Dark Lord, who is way more stronger and dangerous than a Demon King General?"

"Big Boss, I got it. If you're not in a job that is made for danger, most likely you will die."

"Answer me the question"

Why is she keeps asking? I get your point.

"Well, they would be stomped, killed or will suffer a merciless torture"

"If the result goes the other way round, it will be more than enough to become a god"

What the hell does that mean? Is this girl drunk already? She only had three beers because she also understood the problem with reaching the fourth beer. Is this girl alr...

No... fucking... way...

"Please Assitant-Kun, close your wide open mouth. It is not elegant doing that in front of a girl"

I can't help it with just understanding what Eris just said me now.  
That's what these girls did? They took down a Dark Lord all by themselves? As an artists? How?

"Please tell me everything"

"Haha, ok it all started when I was..."

**Part 2. Meeting the Academy**

I don't even know what to expect. I always thought that this day was too far from happening., but it is today. Turning 17 in the orphanage last week, was my final call, I couldn't stay longer. But I'm not sad, I'm just surprised.

The Art Academy of Axel accepted my request the same day I was told I had to leave the orphanage. What a lucky day that was. Otherwise I would have to look for a job or to become an adventurer in this city that changed its name last year, Axel.

I'm not a fighter, I don't like to hurt creatures that like us, they deserve any chance to live in peace. I wasn't born to be an adventurer. I want to be one of greastest artist in this town!. People say that I'm incredible lucky, maybe it will be the key for becoming what I always wanted since I was a kid? I hope so.

But right now, I only have 3 things to start this new journey in Axel: My acceptance card, my clothes and my name: Eris.

"Hey lady, is here. My lizards can't go trought that hill. I'll drop you here, you'are still close to the academy. Just walk pass the hill and you will see it. Hey lady are you listening to me?"

"Yes, sorry I was day dreaming. Thank you kind sir"

As I drop from the carriage, the rider told me seriously:

"I don't from where you came from lady, but this is not the right time to come to live in Axel. This city is known for being the place where adventurers started their journeys. However, by some reason the new adventurers started to decrease in this town right after changing its name. Hitting the economy way to hard because all the magic shops, restaurants, swords store, even the guild are losing their costumers. There are a lot of strange things happening in this town that started once the city was renamed as Axel, people started to dissapear, adventurers who took missions and never came back. In fact, the giant forest it is said now that is cursed. Going there means your death. I don't what are you doing here in Axel, but my advice is to take what you learned in Art Academy and move on to the Capital. Because Axel is not a safe place, especially if you are not an adventurer"

Those warnings caught me out off guard, but sadly aren't new to me. In the orphanage told me that I was leaving to a lost place. This city was about to doom anytime, but right now is the only chance I have to live a new life, for trying to be the artist I always wanted to be.

As I waved the kind man who brought me here for free on the top of the hill, I turned around and finally saw it. The Art Academy of Axel was right in front of me. It looked like they just took a huge farm and decided to built a gothic castle on it.

It looks horrible, looks like an excuse for a haunted looking castle. But whoever did it ran out of money, so now it looks like a half-farm half castle. But I guess is the quality of what they teach what matters.

As I entered the huge main door, I was taken to a little office where a elegant lady was filling paper-work behind a wood stand. Her name was Artemis, and she is the one who send me my acceptance card to this academy. There's something that bothers me about her.

Why she has such a huge chest? And why she has to wear clothes that obviusly focus in her chest? How she was able to have such a gift? This is why this world is unfair.

"Ms. Eris-San, calling Ms. Eris-San"

"Yes! That's me."

"Please hand me you acceptance card"

"Here"

My warm smile was hiding my envious eyes that stare right into this girl's huge fruits.

"Ok, this card is real. Please head over to the Student Department, my name is Artemis as probably already knew and I'm in charge of the information department of this academy. Anything you need to know you can ask me, nice to meet yo Eris-San".

What a nice lady. But still is unfair she has those gifts.

I headed to this "Student Department", I walked through the allies slowly, wandering the place. You could see the painters lunching together as they were trading brushes and pencils. In the green areas the dancers gathered for a "dancing battle" if that's the correct term. Yes, I'm finally where I wanted to be. I passed the main guild of the place, where the accommodation of the place right tells you away this is the place where all the students meet for announcements and meetings. There was a huge portrait hanging in the wall. It was a brown haired girl, with such honest eyes. Under the description you could read. "The greatest artist this world has ever seen. Rest in Peace wherever you are Crystal."

"That's nice painting isn't?"

I had a jump-scare. From where that deep voice came from?

"That's Crystal, the legendary artist who it is said that painted the Heaven Palace. You must be Eris-San right? I'm Vanir, the one who's in charge of the Student Department. I was told you would come, but since you didn't appear I started to look for you. Every person who is new here always seems lost in this painting. I thought it had to be you"

Why is this guy so mysterious but at the same time handsome? He looks older than me. He is not an student by the looks. Is comfortable wearing such an tuxedo in this place? Is that a cape?

"Yes I am. sorry I got distracted. This place is wonderful, easy to get lost"

"Please come with me, I have to take you the place where you would be staying"

I went with Vanir and he told me how the builidings worked here, quite interesting.

"This place have 2 divisions for its clasrooms, the library and even the dinning rooms. It has a two code letter. For example, BC1 means Bathroom Castle 1. BF1 means Bathroom Farm 1"

Obviously, instead of building everything in the half-part of the castle, they decided to do it in both places. What a horrible idea.

"Your room will be the RF12, here's the key. Goodluck and enjoy your time in the Academy. The place is probably one of the last places where you could feel safe."

The last places? Is seriously Axel in such danger and dowgrade? Well, good thing to know then that I could be out of danger as I stay here.

Hey, RF12 means Room Farm!

"Vanir wait, why I have to stay in the farm?!"

"Hate me for I what I will say, but your application says you come from an orphanage. According to my superiors, is better for the royals who are in the Castle to be separeted of people who could be troublesome. You seems like a nice girl, but since Axel is having problems, they believe that if they manage to keep the royalty who are here happy, they may help the town. Also, all the rooms are occupied in the Castle."

"That's not fair!"

"On the other side, there will be another companion for you. She comes from the mountains and her mother send an application for her and by some reason the application was approved immediately. Only that happens when an extraordinary student is found. She's your age and comes today too. Basically an extraordinary student will be your roommate and your classmate."

"Vanir, that does not make any sense at all. I will have to sleep in a farm and she will have too!. You're sending her here under the same excuse! It's simple. Poor people go to the farm! Rich people to the Castle."

"You're correct, but neither you and me can't do anything about it. I have to leave, new students are about to come"

This is why the world is unfair, but my luck is still on my side. I reached the farm, yes it's a barn where I'm sleeping. On the bright side, I'm staying in the biggest barn.

I wonder who this extraordinary student is. I just better wait here in this... barn.

**Part 3. The First Night**

After 4 hours of doing nothing...

"WHY I HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE BARN?, JUST BECAUSE I'M POOR AND LIVED IN THE MOUNTAINS MEANS THAT I'M A SAVAGE FOR THE PEOPLE IN THE CASTLE? WHAT LOGIC IS THAT YOU TALL MAN?"

"You ungrantful brat, your roomate waits for you"

I heard the screams, and obviously came from who would be my new partner in this place.

She was a blue haired girl, blue eyes. So pretty, but you can tell she's not to fond to this place. But what can I say? I come from an orphanage I'm the same as her. According to the system we're low class people for the royalty. We have something in common.

"Hi I'm Eris-San, you can call me Eris"

"Hi Eris, my name is Aqua. For the looks of it we would be together in this journey. I feel safe knowing that it's girl who will be my companion"

"Why you would say that?"

"Just you know, in case when we are sleeping a man would try to harass me. Hey Eris are you not a lesbian right? I mean you could be it, since you could attracted to bigger chests like mine?"

This girl isn't the brightest person on the planet.

"Why would you say that to someone who you just met?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that your chest is too small that I thought you could be attracted to what you don't have"

This is the extraordinary student Vanir told me?

"Anyway, Aqua we need to put ourselves together. We haven't even started and we're already in problems for being poor."

"Tomorrow"

"What?"

"I said tomorrow. I'm falling sleep, look at the time"

This girl is right, I haven't pay attention. But is getting late. I waited too long for her and didn't realize the time.

As we both were getting ready to sleep in a haystack. I realized that we don't have any pillows, we don't have anything to cover ourselves for the cold night.

This is first night, and we're already losing. Is life always this complicated for people like us?

"Eris, aren't you excited?"

"For what Aqua? Yesterday I thought I could become the greatest artist of this town. And now I'm just realizing this world is unfair"

"You can always run from the unpleasant things! That does not mean you have lost!"

Is this girl already telling me that I should give up?

"Although would be a shame. I was looking for tomorrow with my new friend!"

Maybe the world is not unfair. Maybe my luck brought me someone who I could trust.

"Have you ever thinking in using pads? It may help you with your chest"

This girl...


	3. Chapter 3 The Dinner

_**Part 1 Normal Life**_

My name is Eris and I came from an orphanage looking for my dreams of becoming an artist in this not so safe town.

I was paired with probably the greatest artist in the world as my roommate and as my class companion.  
We struugled at first because the world is unfair for the people like us, who came out of nowhere with nothing in our hands.

However after 3 months we managed to survive with the little things we could offer to the world. And no, we didn't used our bodies as a payment.

Aqua and I got a part time job in the academy's student "dining hall". Aqua was put on charge of washing the dishes and I had to dry them off. We got really efficient on it because Aqua instead of washing them normally, she would play with the water saying 'The plates and cups are boats that I have to sink'. All I have to do, is dry the "sinked" boats with a towel and our job was done. We also got the privelege of eating breakfeast, lunch and dinner in the dining hall for free, because it was part of the payment we got.

By some reason, Vanir gifted us pillows and sheets some "rich" people of Academy was throwing away. It were high classed products with only feeling the cloth with your fingertips.  
The best of all, it looked barely used. You can say we got lucky that such expensive bed pieces were given to us. We finally could sleep in good conditions.

For the everyday clothing, another student who worked in the dining hall with us, gifted me 2 huge pieces of fabric. According to him, they were from his father who was an acclaimed tailor between the rich people. Neither he or his father would need them, so he thought it would be better for someone who is needs, to have them. I thought they were a piece of junk. Until Vanir told me it was a top-notch cloth the high ranked generals used for their uniforms. Since Aqua has an incredible precision in her hands for cutting and knitting,she made tons of sleeveless white shirts using one piece.  
She also made tons of loose brown pants using the other piece. So we both have a lot of high quality clothing without spending any money.

The pay we were getting in the dining hall wasn't good, but we don't have to pay for food, we were sleeping well in the farm thanks to pillows and sheets Vanir gifted us and we have high quality clothing thanks to an extraordinary gift and Aqua's skills. So the money the dining hall payed us, was all for the art materials needed for the classes.  
Vanir told me is incredibly ridiculous the way we managed to move on without spending money or even taking a hard sweat, is almost impossible that so much casualities could happen at the same time.  
All I could think is what I always tell myself, I'm just really lucky.

We only have to keep living as we are doing and we will be fine.

_**Part 2. The Daily Life**_

"So students! For the next week I need you to make a landscape!. However, is not that easy as you may be thinking. This painting you have to do, has to be special. When I see it, I have to feel what you felt when you saw the landscape you are painted.  
And there's two conditions for this homework. It has to be a landscape that is not close this town and it has to be painted by two persons. That's right! Get a partner for this one. See you next week!"

So I had attented a lot of classes these months, and well as it can be expected... I love this place so far. Every class is just like a dream, I work harder everyday because I want to get better in every style of art that is possible. However, I just have to accept that well... I'm the second best of this place. Aqua is just levels above me in every way possible. Crafting, drawing, painting, sculpting, dancing, playing instruments...

But it does not mind me that much, because she's not even trying to be the best. It's like she was born to do this. But well, I think she's my friend. After all we started together here.

"Eris! I know a perfect place for the homework! We have to go tomorrow! Eris are you listening me?"

"Yes Aqua, I heard you I'm next to you and you don't have to scream" Looks like she already has it planned, as we were walking to the dinning hall we talked.

"On the way we could stop in some shop. And buy 2 medium-size coconuts"

"Why would we even need exactly 2 medium-size coconuts?"

"I was thinking that maybe, if we could remove the first shell it may fit you perfectly as some temporally pads for you!"

"Aqua, while I appreciate your intention. Please don't said that outloud, I mean don't scream it here, in front of the dinning hall, full of people..."

All the eyes were on us, but not exactly on us. They were looking straight to my chest. I know she meant no harm, but she looks like she does not completely understands the concept of being quiet.

We were getting ready for our daily labor. As Aqua was tiding her hair and I was looking for some gloves, a sudden visitor came from the back door that connects the dinning hall with the zone we were in.  
It was that tall handsome man that by some reason liked always to hang with us when we were working.

For the looks of it, the only reason Vanir liked to come here was to rest of his job. By some reason he fonded with us because in his words, in his job he realized that truth behind Aqua and me.

"How have you been my flat friend? Getting ready to kill a blue-haired lunatic?"

There's nothing wrong with my chest.

"Hey! Stop with those antics Vanir! I can take being called a lunatic. But Eris can't take that hard truth yet!"

There's nothing wrong with my chest... right?

"Muahahaha. It's a joke young ladies. Anyway I'm here to make an offer. The academy bought some lizards for transportation use. Since the lizards are not familiar with Axel, I was put in charge to ride them around the town so they could get know and meet the routes inside the town. Want to join me? That way we could make some sightseeing of the town"

"That sounds wonderful Vanir! Of cou..."

"We can't go. Tomorrow Eris and I are heading to the Spell Mountain in order to paint the most incredible landscape this school had ever seen".

Wait, I thought it was a homework? Spell Mountain? That's where we going?. What is that place? Why I feel I will go to the most dangerous place in this town?

"Oh, well I can give you a ride to the entrance then. But I can't take you exactly there that's way too far from here. Also, the lizards may get lost if they get near the Cursed Forest"

"Tch! You are weak Vanir. I lived my whole life in the Spell Mountain I can't get lost there, but if you are afraid it's fine. Eris and I will make our way there"

Now that I remember, when I came this place Vanir mentioned something about Aqua coming from the mountains. For the looks of it, Aqua does not know that Vanir knew that information before hand. Was it meant to keep it a secret?

In fact, now I put my mind on it. Aqua had never told me anything about where she lived before coming here.  
But if she wants to go there is for something. Now I'm curious, but something bothers me.

"Isn't the Cursed Forest like extremely dangerous giant forest? I was told it's like a deadly place..."

I had to acknowledge them my concerns, after all I know nothing of this town since I came here.

"Not gonna lie to you, I have never been there because somehow became new 3 months ago. But I have heard horrible stories"

"Those are stories to scare the children. Besides that forest is close to the mountain, not exactly in there. So we will be fine."

I don't know who to believe if the honest Vanir or the prideful Aqua.

"Hey ladies what are you doing chatting? You are working! Don't make me take out the dinner of your payment. Vanir leave them alone, you are not helping your scholarship by talking with poor girls"

Of course, the girl who had a chest that doesn't deserve, Artemis, will come to ruin the moment. I bet that if she had a normal chest like mine she will be a more easy person. Yes that's the reason why she hates us, she hates us because she will love to have my chest.

"Eris, you know is disrespectful stare her boobs like you are doing. Let her be, that's why I said the coconuts could be a good idea"

"What? No Aqua! Life is unfair, why she hates us? Is for her big chest right?"

"Aqua come here! Here's the first set of dishes to wash, come pick them!"

As Aqua was walking towards Artemis that was waiting her with a bag full of dirty dishes, Vanir put a hand on my shoulder and whispered something out of the blue.

"Eris, I want you to pay attention to something once you are done here. Please just pay attention when Aqua looks the Crystal Portrait that is in the main wall of the dining hall. The same picture you looked with a lost glare the first day you were here. Whatever you notice, you have to remember it clearly for tomorrow when you reach the mountain with her. Tomorrow I will pick both of you first time in the morning. Bye"

What did Vanir said? What's the meaning of "Aqua looking the Crystal painting in the dinning hall"?

"WAH ERIS HELP ME I MIGHT FALL DOWN WITH ALL THESE DISHES!"

I better go...

_**Part 3. The dinner.**_

We finished our job as usual. And as usual, we get to eat the free dinner once we were done with our job. Since we eat once we wash all the dishes, is pretty common that Aqua and I eat alone in the night in the dinning hall. We were sitting almost in the center of dinning hall in a large table, only with a candle between us. It may look like a scary enviroment, but well I was somehow used to being alone in the dark for my years living in the orphanage. Aqua didn't care either because according to her, she was used to. I wonder why, but I think she was telling the truth.

In my mind were Vanir's words. Why I have to pay attention to Aqua's thoughts on that painting?. The worst part is that we barely could see it right now, because the painting way is too big and could be only fully appreciated with the light of the day. The only thing we could see was the shared food and each other's faces. So it was impossible for us to see that famous Crystal Portrait right at the moment.

"Hey Eris, your food will get cold if you don't eat"

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts"

What is the relationhip between Aqua and that painting?. I think I better ignore Vanir's words. Maybe he's somehow desilusional.  
As my hand was reaching some piece of the fried frog's leg that we were eating, my hand knocked the candle that was between us.

"HEY! What are you doing! You want to burn this place? Is that it? No! I know what is, if you burn me and kill me you will keep all the food for yourself!  
You flat killer!"

"Wait Aqua, it was only an accident! Don't behave like that. Besides nothing happened, luckily the candle fall down in a water bucket that was conveniently next to us."

That was a lucky shot, that candle would have burned all the place like it was nothing. Now we are trapped in the dark.

Wait did she called me flat killer?

"Eris, I can't see a thing! Where are you?! Eris? Don't take the food and ran away?"

"Aqua calm down, don't move. I'm still in front of you. I think I have another candle around here. HEY AQUA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I think the girl freaked out because she seriously thought I ran away, so she started to throw her hands to the air. Since I was in front of her, in the moment she felt me she grabbed me hard as she could. However...

"Wow Eris, I feel pity for you now"

"Aqua take your hand out of my chest please..."

As I was looking for the other candle, suddenly the whole dinning hall started to glow with a white and soft light. A relaxing atmosphere could be felt.  
I totally forgot we were in full moon tonight. The moonlight made look the dining hall came straight from a dream.

"Phew, well Aqua as you see by the moonlight I didn't run away. The food will get cold, so we better start eating again before the moon sets down. Hey Aqua?"

When the moonlight came, something caught her attention and she went right away to look it closely.

There she was, looking spechless that huge portrait of Crystal. Her blue eyes and hair combined perfectly with soft light that was in the room. However...  
Her eyes looked lost in the painting, but she looked... sad. Like she was about to cry.

I've lived my whole life in an orphanage...

I know what that sad look means...

I know what those blue eyes are gazing...

I have seen that face before... the face of a child who only wants an answer...

I wanted to stay quiet, but now everything makes sense. Vanir knew this, and of course is confidential. How the rest of the Academy would react if they realize that the daughter of the legendary Crystal is here? This is why Aqua is incredible good in everything related to art, if it's in her blood to be the best one ever.  
Why Aqua haven't said a thing? Where did Crystal go? For what I know Aqua came from the mountains, she lives there still?  
Wait, Spell Mountain? Cursed Forest? 3 months ago everything started to go down here in Axel. Does Aqua and Crystal have anything to do with all this?

I wanted to ask her 1000 questions but...

"Mom..."

"Aqua... Let's go, is late"

I know when a child is missing her mom...

-END OF THE CHAPTER-


End file.
